Ventura Bay
Ventura Bay is a fictional California city that is the open world setting of ''Need for Speed'' (2015). The in-game accessible area is divided into six major districts, each with their own sub-districts and landmarks. Districts Burnwood Burnwood is located in the northeast of the city and is the starting area of the game. It is the district closest to the otherwise inaccessible central business district of the city. The district is divided by a canal, with the sub-districts of Beckenholl and Shoreline Front to the east, and Los Sol and Cross Roads to the west. Amy's garage is located here, in the northern end of Shoreline Front next to the Los Sol Bridge. Landmarks include the aforementioned Los Sol Bridge crossing over the canal and the EYEKA shopping complex in Beckenholl. In addition, a small island used as an interchange is located in the city's bay just southwest of Cross Roads. Crescent Mountains The Crescent Mountains are located in the northeastern part of the city. It is the only district where the Interstate 5 freeway does not reach; the only two entrances to the district are only accessible via intersections in Burnwood. It is also the only district without any live-action storyline locations affiliated with any of Travis' crew. It is divided between Buck Foothills to the south, Weid Canyon to the north, and Granite Spring in between them. Landmarks include the Buck Foothills View, Crescent Mountains Bridge, Granite Spring Monument, and the Weid Canyon Dam. Royal Park Royal Park is located in the east of the city, separated from the central business district by a canal along the north of this district. It is divided between Millennium Plaza on its western end, Arcadia along its southwest shoreline, Lone Palm Village in the north and centre, and East Esplanade, which has a diner frequented by Travis and his crew. Landmarks include Ghost Stadium in Millennium Plaza, Arcadia Park, the Esplanade Church, and the Lone Palm Village Mall, also in East Esplanade. South Port South Port is located on an industrialized island to the south of the city's bay. It is divided between Manches Crest to the northwest, San Pedro Transfer to the southeast, and the rest of the island is marked by the Navy Pier. Manu controls a warehouse he calls "The Bunker" in Navy Pier. Landmarks include the VB Petrochemical Plant between Navy Pier and San Pedro Transfer, and the oddly-placed Ventura Bay Art Centre on the island's northern peninsula. Franklin Terrace Franklin Terrace is located on the east shore of the southern half of a large island to the west of the city's bay. The district is bordered between the shore, the Interstate 5 freeway, and the Interstate 6 freeway separating it from El Rey. It is divided between two districts; Harbor View to the northeast and Apollo Heights to the southwest. Each of these two sub-districts have sub-districts of their own. Harbor View has the Morphus Complex and the Harbor View Mall shopping centre, while Apollo Heights has BBA Industries alongside the main area of the sub-district. Spike and the rest of the crew frequent a bar and eatery in Harbor View called The Longhorn, where they drink and play billiards. El Rey El Rey is located to the west of the rest of the city, on the same island Franklin Terrace is found on. It covers the rest of the southern half of the island, though some of it juts to the north. It is divided between Castle Hill to the east, Sinner's Peak to the south, and Bishop Rock Wildlife Reserve to the north. The El Rey Pier, where Robyn's trailer can be found in a warehouse, is on the northwest shore of the district. Landmarks include the El Rey Monument towards the south of Sinner's Peak, Sinner's Peak Observatory, and Castle Hill Falls, though the latter two landmarks are actually located in the Reserve. Category:Locations Category:Cities